Sweet 16
by Helena R. Ravenclaw
Summary: Harry murió, Voldemort ganó, Hermione y Ron se pelearon, Hermione aun lucha por su estancia en el mundo magico. Cuando todo termina, se vuelven a encontrar, recuerdan los buenos momentos, sus dulces 16


Basado en la cancion de Green Day, Sweet 16

Como todos ya saben los personajes son de la Sra. JKR.

La primera parte de negrita son como los titulares del profeta a lo largo del tiempo, lo que sigue son recuerdos de Hermione, lo que sigue son los titulares del profeta despues de los recuerdos y lo que sigue ya es la historia,

PD. los "murmullos" son las noticias no oficiales es decir no las que saca el profeta sino las noticias que transmiten los magos sangre sucia exiliados

Aqui les dejo el comienzo de la historia.

**Sweet Sixteen**

**"HOGWARTS HA CAÍDO, El Elegido ha muerto"**

**"BATALLA EN EL MINISTERIO, La Orden no se rinde"**

**"NUEVO MINISTRO DE MAGIA, Voldemort en el poder"**

**"PURGA EN INGLATERRA, Sangre Sucias exiliados"**

_-¿Quién es? –la voz de temblorosa de la pelirroja rompió el silencio seguida por la frívola y estridente risa del Señor Tenebroso, feliz, rebosante de alegría y odio._

_-¿Es…? –Ron avanzó dos pasos, el comité negro se tomaba su tiempo para llegar a las ruinas del castillo._

_Manchas oscuras avanzando a pasos firmes, sin lamentar nada, vibrantes por el triunfo, nadie lo sabía a ciencia cierta o tal vez nadie quería creérselo hasta que lo vieran, pero la silueta de Hagrid contorsionándose y profiriendo profundos lamentos les daba una idea._

_-No –susurró Hermione, toda ojos hinchados y cabellos enmarañados como en primer año- No, No puede ser… no…_

_-¿Es…Harry? –la voz de Ron sonó estrangulada y sin ganas de creérselo avanzó dos pasos más, pisando los escombros y resbalando un poco._

_-¡Noooooo! –las figuras de los sobrevivientes se agolpaban en la entradas del castillo, todos expectantes por el nombre- ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! –una pelirroja en el suelo sujeta por su familia, Ginny Weasley se debatía, jalaba y gritaba pero no lloraba, no aún, no hasta que lo viera._

_-No es Harry –Las cabezas negando con fuerza- Calma, Gin, no es él –pero de nada valía negar la verdad, el comité negro estaba solo a diez metros de distancia y la risa frívola por primera vez era opacada por el llanto._

_-Harry… Harry… no –sus brazos la sujetaron, fuerte y seguro, como siempre- No es él, dilo Ron, dilo…-sus manos prendidas en sus chaqueta, su cabello enredado entre sus dedos._

_Pero Ron no contestó y Hermione rogó por que lo hiciera aunque fuera solo un susurro, solo una mentira; su voz se alzó, rasposa e imponente, cargada de malicia y asquerosa alegría._

_-El niño que vivió vino a morir –y curiosamente no fue más que un susurro pero fue suficiente, un silencio mortal calló sobre las ruinas del castillo- Harry Potter está muerto, y vuestras lealtades ahora me pertenecen a mí, su Señor, Yo, Lord Voldemort soy su nuevo héroe –y la sonrisa llena de malicia se extendió su rostro amorfo con las pupilas rojas brillando._

_El coro del comité negro, mortifagos y hombre lobos, juntos vitoreando a su Señor._

_-Nunca…-Hermione levanto la cabeza mirando directamente a los ojos de Tom…_

_-Debemos pelear –sus ojos húmedos escocían tanto que apenas podía verlo, Hermione se apartó el cabello del rostro, mostrando la determinación que no sentía._

_-¿Pelear? –Inquirió y el tono de burla no paso desapercibido-¿Crees que puedes respirar sin que él lo sepa? –Ron avanzó, adelantándole el paso y girándose para mirarla y caminar de espaldas._

_-Harry lo hubiera querido así, no podemos simplemente darnos por vencidos –se sentía traicionada, y su voz la delataba- ¿Ni siquiera piensas intentarlo? Iras y dejaras que te tomen, ¿así de fácil? ¿Te rendirás tan fácil, Ronald?_

_-No es como si tuviéramos opciones –ambos hablaban en susurros aunque en verdad quisieran gritar, cruzando la espesura del bosque, regresaban a casa o al último lugar que habían podido llamar casa al menos- Los tiene a ellos, Hermione, son mi familia, no los voy a dejar, así tenga que rendirme, no dejaré que sigan jugando con mi familia, fue suficiente con Fred, nadie más._

_-¿Y que hay de mí? -*¿…o de nosotros?* fue lo que pensó pero no lo dijo, porque sentía que ese era un Ronald al cuál no conocía…_

_-Esta escoria dice conocerte –la mueca de asco en el rostro curtido por el frío del mago no se diferenciaba mucho de sus arrugas y cicatrices- ¿Es cierto? ¿La conoces, Weasley?_

_La misma mirada y cabello café, reconocería esos ojos y entre un millón de personas moviéndose, no la había visto en tres años y ambos habían cambiado mucho._

_-No… -su mirada castaña tembló pero la mantuvo fija en los ojos del pelirrojo- no… no lo sé –el mago de rostro curtido, exhalo un bufido y escupió a los pies de Hermione, girándose a encaminar la otra fila, Ron se acercó lo suficiente para que su voz fuera un susurro y solo ella lo oyera- ¿Qué se supone que haces aquí?_

_-Ron –Una media sonrisa débil pero sincera iluminó su rostro. _

_Las filas de "sangre sucias" eran largas y en esa se estaban agolpando muchos, todos dirigidos al exilio, monitoreados por mortifagos ya ni siquiera se usaban dementores, no era necesario, las personas ya ni siquiera intentaban escapar, la dominación de la mente a través del miedo era maravillosamente efectiva y nadie más bueno que Voldemort en eso._

_-¿Qué haces aquí? –el pelirrojo repitió la pregunta mirando de un lado a otro por si había alguien que le estuviera prestando atención- Dijiste que escaparías, dijiste que irías a Asia – y ahora una arruga surco su frente, no era molestia, era preocupación y miedo._

_-Voy a escapar, solo vine para esto –Hermione sacó un papel doblado de una de sus mangas y lo metió en su mano- Esta organizándose una rebelión en Escocia… –Hermione le lanzó una mirada significativa, Ron iba a contestar algo pero no le dio tiempo, ella tomo su mano la apretó y salió corriendo, haciendo sonar todas las alarmas…_

**"SANGRE SUCIAS SON LLEVADOS A CAMPOS DE CONCENTRACIÓN EN IRLANDA"**

**"Doce distritos de Inglaterra limpios de** **_LOS SUCIOS_**"

**"REBELIÓN DE ESCOCIA APLACADA, último brote en tres años"**

**4 años después**

-¿Iras a Holanda entonces? –sus ojos celestes la escrutaron con insistencia hasta que la hicieron girarse a mirarlo, en el espacio de la pequeña y austera cocina- ¿Y si te atrapan? ¿Cómo lo sabré?

-Necesito ver –Hermione cerró sus ojos con pesadez, era la tercera vez que tenían esta conversación- los murmullos dicen que Holanda esta limpia, que la revolución surgió y que ganaron.

Gabriel se movió hasta llegar a ella bordeando la mesa y mirándola desde arriba.

-Podría ser mentira –tomó sus manos con algo de fuerza, estaba molesto- irás por nada, esto es seguro, no es mucho pero es seguro, ni siquiera sabes si él va estar ahí.

-Todos están ahí –soltó sus manos y volvió su atención a la cocina y a la pequeña cacerola que hervía con le guiso de conejo.

No era un secreto que no se amaban, al menos no para ellos dos, la vida en familia era buena, te daba fuerzas para seguir escondiéndote y viviendo, pero había cosas que tenía que hacer antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, tenía que verlo una vez más, saber como habían ido las cosas.

En Holanda hacía frio, el viento movía su cabello y se peleaba con su abrigo, caminó por la acera libre de transeúntes, no era muy probable encontrar gente a las 4 de la madrugada deambulando por las calles pero aun así había que ser precavidos, aunque al parecer no había mucho de que preocuparse Holanda parecía estar limpia tal y como lo anunciaban los murmullos.

Caminó por St. Springweg doblando en la segunda esquina como decía el mapa trazado manualmente y vio la pintoresca casa, sonrió para ella misma porque toda la construcción gritaba "Weasley", era su estilo construida con ladrillos no tan relucientes pero anaranjados, se acercó mirando a los alrededores pero no había ni una sola alma ahí, antes de tocar metió la mano dentro del viejo abrigo y asió la varita con fuerza entre sus dedos, solo por si acaso.

La puerta se abrió con un chirrido después de incontables minutos, lo primero que vio fue la punta de otra varita iluminándola.

Su rostro estaba acabado, desde la última vez que lo vio las arrugas habían aumentado considerablemente y el cabello pelirrojo ya comenzaba a escasear en algunas parte, se había dejado barba y tenía los ojos adormilados pero notablemente sorprendidos.

-Herm… Hermione –bajo la varita despacio, sin dejar de mirarla, fijamente como si no la reconociera.

Ella se quedo callada, solo mirándolo, Ron sacó la cabeza fuera de la puerta echando un vistazo hacia ambos lados, la tomó del brazo y la metió a la casa.

El ambiente adentro era hogareño y reconfortante un poco ostento para un Weasley y demasiado para lo que ella estaba acostumbrada que consistían en cuatro paredes y un techo rodeando una cama un baño y una mini cocina, pero se abstuvo de comentar.

Ambos pasaron a la sala, era amplia con una chimenea y fotos sobre esta, juguetes regados en los bordes de los sillones, al parecer tenía un niño ¿Cómo fue que no se entero de eso? Se sentaron y el silencio reinó, Ron rehuía su mirada como si se sintiera culpable por algo, ella solo sonrió, no esperaba encontrar al mismo Ronald de siempre, tampoco a su amigo de hace 20 años, ni al chico del que estuvo enamorada, simplemente esperaba encontrarlo, como una forma de confrontar el pasado y cerrar el capítulo.

_Bring me back to an hour ago _

_Time stands still as the years go by_

-¿Cómo encontraste la dirección? –Ron alzo los ojos para encontrarse con los suyos y si poder evitarlo se mordió el labio, derrochaba nerviosismo por los poros mientras apretaba la tela de su pijama azul.

-Los Weasley son famosos ahora –Ella sonrió y observó el salón un poco más- Estoy viviendo en Alemania, es seguro, al menos la mayor parte.

-Aquí también es seguro –fue solo un susurró con la mirada en el suelo- la revolución estalló hace tres años y los echaron de acá, creemos que volverán pero aún no se sabe cuando no dan indicios de interesarse.

-Esperaba encontrarte, de verdad –buscó su mirada hasta que consiguió dar con ella- todavía no podemos ser amigos de nuevo, no creo que podamos algún día pero quise venir a saludar –sonrió un poco y Ron le siguió la sonrisa, tomarse las situaciones complicadas a juego, ya habían olvidado como era eso.

_Brown eyed girl*_

_Old days are fine but are left _

_So far behind_

-¿Vives con alguien? –el ambiente era mas relajado ahora, solo dos personas que se conocían desde muchos años atrás conversando, como si no hubiera una guerra definiéndose afuera.

-Sí, Gabriel ¿Lo recuerdas? De Ravenclaw –Ron achicó los ojos como si forzara su memoria y después sonrió suave.

-¿El pelirrojo? –ella se sonrojo y asintió bajando la mirada un poco.

-¿Qué hay de ti? –ambos se inclinaron hacia delante para estar más cómodos y dejar la posición rígida que mantenían- ¿Quién tu esposa pura sangre? –enarcó una ceja dándole un toque divertido a la pregunta.

-Lavender –Hermione alzó las cejas sorprendida, al final la adolescente pesada y cursi había ganado, Ron sonrió pero sin denotar verdadera alegría y por unos minutos solo existió un confortable silencio entre ambos con las miradas fijas en los ojos del otro.

_The kids are alright,_

_Alright as they'll ever be. _

_'Cause you will always be my…_

-¿Tienen niños? –Añadió señalando los juguetes regados por el suelo, como un hecho imposible de borrar- ¿Cómo están?

-Solo es uno –Y ahí volvía la mirada apenada, la vergüenza escondiéndose tras sus ojos celestes- Esta bien, los niños siempre están bien –esta vez no hubo sonrisa de parte de ninguno y el intento de conversación se rompió.

El silencio los lleno de nuevo, y estaba tan o más lleno de dudas que ellos mismos, era un silencio delatador como si gritara las preguntas que quieren hacerse y como si las contestara también.

-¿Hubiera funcionado? –Ron no levantó la mirada, soltó la pregunta mirando al suelo, a sus pies descalzos y a la alfombra, pero ella calló como si tratara de averiguar a que se refería como si no hubiese entendido la interrogante- Si hubiera luchado más, si no me hubiera ido con ellos ¿Podría haber funcionado?

-Nadie lo sabe –Hermione recorrió sus cabello largo con sus manos tratando de encontrar una respuesta entre sus risos, esa pregunta también la había atormentado por años- Quizá hubiera funcionado.

_Well you will_

_Always be my  
You will always_

_Be My Sweet Sixteen_

-Lo sabías ¿verdad? –esta vez sus ojos se encontraron porque era importante y porque necesitaba saber si todo este tiempo ella lo sabía.

Hermione solo asintió, y sonrió con pereza y un poco de pena, no se arrepentía de haber venido pero ya quería irse.

-No es que fueras obvio, es solo que… -ella se calló de repente y se levantó del sillón, caminó hacia él y buscando entre sus ropas otra vez le extendió un papel - salúdalos por mi –cuando lo hubo tomado sin decir más fue hacia la puerta.

Saliendo y encontrándose con el frío de una madrugada en Holanda.

Ron tomó el trozo de papel arrugado entre sus dedos, era pergamino viejo, lo reconoció y sin querer sonrió aun así lo extendió en la mesita de té para leerlo una vez más.

"Siempre serás mis dulces dieciseis.

R.W"

La nota que esperaba entregar y que desapareció de entres sus cosas cuando aun buscaban Horrocruxes, su manera de pedir disculpas por haberse ido, regresaba a sus manos.

No es que él fuera muy obvio es que ella había encontrado la nota.

FIN

GRACIAS POR LEER!


End file.
